


god bless america, and all the beautiful women in it

by goldchoni



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: ChONI AU, Eventual Smut, F/F, Strangers to Lovers, archosie, beronica, i dont know what to add to tags tbh, new roomates, slowburn kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldchoni/pseuds/goldchoni
Summary: haha so this is the first fanfiction i've ever wrote so i hope you guys enjoy it.. leave a comment telling me how it was i guess. if you didn't like it you can @ me on twitter @chonislarson. anyways guys again i hope you enjoy!!!





	1. hey, beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> haha so this is the first fanfiction i've ever wrote so i hope you guys enjoy it.. leave a comment telling me how it was i guess. if you didn't like it you can @ me on twitter @chonislarson. anyways guys again i hope you enjoy!!!

toni never thought there would be a day where she would be able to go to her dream college, especially with her two of her best friends. the day she found out she got accepted she cried in veronica lodges arms for at least 2 hours. veronica, her best friend had also been trying to get into the same college as toni but didn’t get accepted, but that didn’t stop the girl from congratulating her best friend.

 

veronica even offered to bring her out to a bar and celebrate her getting accepted, along with betty and josie her other two best friends, who to toni’s surprise got accepted too.

xxx

while veronica and betty weren’t in the mood to get drunk, toni and josie on the other hand were most definitely in the mood, having that they were already wasted and they haven’t even been at the bar for an hour and a half yet.

 

just when veronica and betty were about to get toni and josie to leave, toni had spotted the most beautiful girl she’s ever seen. the girl had red long curly hair, beautiful cherry red lips, dark brown eyes, beautiful pale skin and a great body figure. toni was in awe at the sight in front of her, she had to buy her a drink at least. 

 

“hey, beautiful” toni said to the beautiful red head as she moved to stand beside her. “

 

“well hello there” the red head replied. “how are you doing on this fine evening” she said to toni who looked at her in awe, truly toni has never seen a more beautiful sight. “good” is all that toni managed to say before veronica interrupted and told her it was time to go. toni gave the beautiful girl a smile before she stumbled out of the bar with veronica, betty and josie 

 

veronica unlocked her car and helped toni into the back seat, buckling her in like she was a child which toni didn’t mind one bit, in fact she kind of liked it.

 

veronica got into the driver’s seat and started the car. the drive to the pembrooke was quiet. veronica and the girls decided they were all going to have a sleep over at veronicas house since it was friday and they were going to go shopping for something to wear the next day to their graduation which was next friday. 

 

“shes beautiful, hm?” veronica said which broke the comfortable silence between the four girls.

 

“who?” josie, toni and betty said at the same time which lead the two drunk girls to giggle.

 

“the red head who was at the bar, you know toni, the one you were talking to.” toni nodded. “yeah her, shes beautiful” toni agreed. “I didn’t see her, I was too busy talking to that cute bartender” josie said with a slight chuckle. “I think his name was archie” “archie, the jock at our school” betty said. “yeah him, I never knew he worked at the bar until today” josie replied.

 

“enough talking about boys!! i think toni and that red head would make a cute couple” veronica said winking at toni in the rear-view mirror. toni just chuckled and listened to the other girls going on about boys at school and college.

xxx

“I never got her name” toni said. “what?” josie replied as the girls were getting ready for bed. “I never got that beautiful red head girls name, nor did I get to buy her a drink”. toni said. “oh well” betty said, joining the conversation. “oh well”? what do you mean “oh well” betty?” toni said in a firm voice.  
“oh well” as in you wouldn’t be able to have anything with her anyways toni, her name name is cheryl and shes my cousin and is definitely not a lesbian.”

 

𝙘𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙮𝙡 what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.. toni thought- wait shes betty’s cousin!??!?!

 

“shes YOUR cousin???” toni asked, surprised. “yeah, my third cousin” betty replied.

 

“can you guys keep it down?!?! Im trying to sleep” veronica said to the two girls talking, josie humming in agreement.

 

“sorry” the two girls said as they got comfortable on the mattress they were going to be sleeping on

xxx

“veronica” betty whispered trying to wake her up.“verrronniiccaaa” betty whispered a bit louder as she shook the girl from her sleep. “what is it b?” veronica said lazily. “the mattress is uncomfortable… can I sleep with you?” betty asked her with a slight blush growing on her face. shes always had a crush on veronica, shes just never brought it to herself to tell her best friend about it. “sure, climb on in” veronica said while moving the blanket so betty could get under them. “thank you” betty said as she got comfortable. 

 

betty laid awake starring at the alarm clock that said “4:53 am” on it. she couldn’t go to sleep, she wanted so bad to tell her best friend about the crush on her she’s developed over the years of them being friends but she was scared that veronica wouldn’t feel the same way, or that she would cut her off from her life. It scared her and betty would think twice than to do something like that and lose her best friend.

 

she decided to do it, because who knows. what if veronica feels the same way? betty got excited thinking that and without thinking she shook veronica awake. “yes betty” veronica said, sounding more tired then ever as she rubbed her eyes and looked at the time. “4:55” perfect timing for her to get up and get stuff done before the other girls woke up.

 

“we need t-to talk veronica” betty said, becoming anxious. she was worried about how her best friend would react.

 

“what is it betty, is something bothering you?” veronica asked, concerned for her best friends well being.

 

“well you see….” betty’s heart started to beat faster, and her palms were starting to sweat but once again she pushed the fear down and continued talking. “I have a crush on you veronica… and its not a new thing, I’ve been feeling like this for a few years now but I’ve never got the courage to tell you. please don’t be mad I-“ betty was silenced by veronica kissing her. betty, shocked pulled away and looked into her eyes. “i-“ betty managed to say before veronica interrupted. “I feel the same way b, and I was so scared to tell you..” betty kissed her, more passionately this time. veronica pushed betty onto her back, lips still locked. they made out until they were rudely interrupted by veronicas alarm clock going off “5:00 am” “well, im wide awake now” veronica said to betty with a smile. “so am i, im not going back to sleep” betty replied, smiling back at her.

 

“well, how about we get up and get ready for our day today, and maybe go on a jog before the other girls wake up?” veronica asked. “sounds like a plan” veronica smiled again and quickly kissed betty’s lips before moving off the bed and into the washroom.


	2. lets get to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy and leave kudos and comments because it really motivates me and helps me to make more chapters!

toni woke up to the sound of veronicas alarm clock going off, the alarm clocking saying “9:00 am”  
“shit, I slept in.” toni said to herself as she got up and went to use the bathroom, she quickly showered and brushed her teeth, when she was done she changed into new clothes and went to look for the other girls knowing that they probably went to pops.

 

when she got to pops she saw betty, veronica and josie in a booth so she walked up to them. “why didn’t anyone wake me up?” toni asked them as they turned to look at her. “because we know how you are when you are woken up toni” betty replied with a light chuckle as she took a sip of her vanilla milkshake that she was sharing with her new girlfriend.

 

“good point” toni said, taking a seat beside josie. “are you two are a thing now?” toni asked veronica and betty politely. “yeah” veronica responded, taking betty’s hand in her own. “when did that happen?” toni asked. “over night” betty replied. “oh, congratulations.” toni said unable to find the right words to process what she was feeling right now. betty cooper is bisexual?? that’s shocking. “yeah I was speechless too toni” josie said chucking as she took a fry. 

 

toni was about to say something but then she heard the door to pops open and saw the beautiful red head from the bar who's name was apparently cheryl.

 

she looked over to them and walked over. toni felt a blush creeping onto her cheeks so she looked to her hands folded in her lap and avoided eye contact with the beautiful red head.

 

“hey cousin betty!” cheryl said with a beautiful smile on her face. josie looked at toni who's face was completely red.

 

“hey cheryl! want to sit down?” betty asked her cousin. “sure” cheryl said, a beautiful smile still plastered on her face. josie moved over, which made toni move over too, not knowing that she was making space for the red head to sit down. when the red head plopped down beside toni, toni could smell her expensive perfume, making her blush even more.

“hey aren’t you that pretty girl from the bar?” cheryl asked toni who was still looking down at her lap. 

 

there is no way toni is dreaming right now… cheryl just called her pretty.. toni felt butterflies in her stomach as she quicky responded with a quiet “yeah” and kept playing with her fingers.

 

“shes shy” veronica said to cheryl with a chuckle. “I can see that” cheryl replied looking at the pink haired girl again. “cheryl, are you busy today?” betty asked. “no, I was thinking of going to the mall later though” cheryl said looking at toni again, but this time she could see toni was blushing, which made her smirk and move closer to toni.

 

“we’re going to the mall later today, want to come?” betty asked her. “I would love to!” cheryl replied. “I also want to get to know this girl more” cheryl wrapped her arm around toni and brought her in for a side hug. “her name is toni” betty said with a smile. “toni, what a beautiful name” cheryl said as she removed her arm from toni’s shoulder.

 

“thank you” toni said, still looking down at her lap. “im going to go order food, you guys want anything?” toni said. “no thank you” betty, cheryl and josie replied. “yeah can I have a chocolate milkshake please” veronica said. “ok” toni replied. cheryl moved out of the booth to let toni out, toni giving her a soft smile which made cheryl blush a little before she went to order food. 

 

cheryl slid back into the booth, taking toni’s spot. “shes a cutie” cheryl said with a slight blush on her face. “cheryl, shes my best friend” betty replied. sipping the last of her drink as she moved onto veronica’s lap. “and?” cheryl replied with a smirk. “and that means shes off limits!” betty said firmly. cheryl rolled her eyes and chuckled as she looked back at toni who was waiting for her food.

 

“betty aren’t we going to the same college?” cheryl asked. “yeah I think so.” betty replied “but don’t get any Ideas cheryl or I swear to god…” betty said with a firm look on her face. “why would I get any ideas cousin betty? Is toni going too?” cheryl said with a wicked smirk but before betty could reply toni came back with two milkshakes, one for her and one for veronica. she handed veronicas milkshake to her and sat down in the booth.

 

“when are we going to the mall?” josie asked. “hopefully now?” betty responded, obviously ready to leave. “i'm not even half way done my milkshake betty” toni responded as she took another sip from it. “yeah, neither am i.. whats the rush betty? veronica asked her. “I don’t know, I guess I just want to get it over with” betty said, sighing as she wrapped her arm around veronicas waste. “well there is no rush” cheryl said. god even her talking made toni blush.. “I think we should go now, I have stuff to do later so now would be the best time” toni said desperately trying to get away from the red head she obviously had a huge crush on.

 

“fine, let’s go” veronica said as she put two 20 dollar bills on the table and moved to get out of the booth.

xxx

when the five girls got to the mall, they all split up, well at least some of them. cheryl wanted to stay with toni and get to know her better. toni didn’t mind but she felt a bit uncomfortable with the beautiful red head.

 

“so, are you going to college?” cheryl asked toni which broke the awkward silence between the two.  
“yeah” toni replied. “which college?” cheryl asked. toni didn’t reply. “you’re very shy, don’t worry I don’t bite.” cheryl said with a light chuckle as she walked closer to toni. toni just smiled at her and kept playing with her fingers. “oh, come on, I’m trying to make a conversation with you.” cheryl said with a pout. “there isn’t much to talk about” toni said back. “sure there is” cheryl said, finally happy the girl was talking. just as cheryl was about to continue, veronica, josie and betty came out of a store they were in. “hey guys, want to go to the food court?” josie asked with a smile. “sure, im starving” toni said. “you just ate like an hour ago toni” veronica laughed. “so?” toni replied. “well whatever, lets go” betty said leading the four girls to the food court.

xxx

“I like you” cheryl said while all the girls were ordering food. “huh?” toni turned around. “not that way silly, like… I like you. you seem cool. these girls are lucky to be your friends” cheryl said with a smile on her face. toni felt the blush creep up onto her cheeks so she once again, looked down to the floor to avoid eye contact with cheryl. “thank you.” is all toni said before she felt something grab onto her hand and drag her out of the food court. “what are you doing?” toni asked cheryl. “I want to show you something.” cheryl said as she continued to drag toni by her hand around the store. 

 

about ten minutes passed before toni spoke again. “what are you showing me, cheryl?” toni asked politely. “nothing, I just wanted to hang out with you alone.” cheryl said, making toni blush. “what are you intimidated by me or something?” toni asked with a light chuckle, finally gaining the confidence to look into the red heads eyes. “im not saying I am….. but im not saying im not” cheryl said, obviously blushing a little. “well, now what?” cheryl asked her. “I don’t know, we should probably go back to the food court.” toni replied. “ugh do we have to? can’t we get out of here?” cheryl pouted. “and do what? we just met cheryl” toni said, laughing. “I’m aware” cheryl said. “hey how about we go get the girls and go to the bar?” cheryl asked. “that sounds like a good idea” toni said getting up and walking in the direction of the food court, her hand still in cheryls.

 

when they got to the food court, they asked the girls if they wanted to go to the bar, all the girls agreed. they left the mall after buying dresses for their graduation which was in a week.

 

once they got to the bar, cheryl and toni were both drunk, toni not as bad, josie and betty tried to stay sober and veronica wasn’t drinking. she just came to spend time with her friends and girlfriend.

 

“toni stay away from my cousin” betty said. ”im not even near her betty” toni replied. “I know, but I see the way you guys look at each other. also a heads up shes going to the same college as us.” betty responded firmly. “I barely have the strength to look her in the e- wait shes going to the same college as us?!”

 

“yeah, that’s why I’m telling you to stay away from her toni” betty said firmly. “how does that have anything to do with me and her betty?” toni asked. “I just don’t want her getting hurt” betty said softy. toni wouldn’t dream of hurting cheryl but they just met.. why does betty think that toni would want to date cheryl? they barely knew each other. “look betty, I get that you care about your cousin but I don’t have a thing for her, and I’m sure she doesn’t have a thing for me either” toni said to betty. “I don’t know about that.” betty replied looking down to the floor but before toni could respond cheryl walked over, obviously drunk.

 

“heeeeey” cheryl said as she tripped over herself and was caught by toni and betty. “cheryl-“ betty said as she took her cousin in her arms. “are you ok?” betty asked her. “Im fineee” cheryl said, slurring her words. “ah, I’m going to grab you a coffee, stay with toni ok?” betty said as she put cheryl in toni’s arms and went to get her a coffee. toni wasn’t that drunk, but she wasn’t sober either.

 

“has anyone ever tell you how cute you arree?” cheryl said to toni. “a few times” toni replied, knowing that she was already blushing. “they are not wrong” cheryl said. “thank you” toni smiled at cheryl. “come wif meeeeeeee” cheryl said taking toni’s hand and leading her over to a chair. cheryl sat down and pulled toni onto her lap

 

“cheryl what are you doing?” toni asked her. “nothiiing” cheryl replied looking down at toni’s lips. “you have such kissable looking lips” cheryl said to toni, leaning in closer to her. “cheryl- we barely even know each other…” toni said. “then lets get to knooww each othheerr” cheryl said leaning a little closer. “you’re drunk cheryl..” toni replied. before cheryl could saying anything else, betty came back into the bar. “what on earth are you two doing??” betty said angrily as she stormed over to the two girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so insecure writing this and for what omg, anyways leave kudos please!


End file.
